


Midsummer's Day

by Ninjapirate101



Series: Wordsmith Word of the Day [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slight angst at end, Wordsmith Word of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gibbs family spends a summer afternoon at the park while Gibbs is on leave from the Marine Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Zephyr: a soft gentle breeze; a light breeze from the west.

 

* * *

 

"Daddy! Come push me on the swings!" A young voice rang out, as the 8-year-old took off towards the park's swing set. Her laughter ringing in the ears of her parents.   
  
"Leroy, this was a wonderful idea, thank you." Shannon stretched on the striped blanket on top of the lush green grass, reaching towards her husband who knelt by her. Jethro pushed the red hair, warmed by the sun, out of his wife's face as he pecked her lips softly. "I'm glad we had time for this before my deployment." Jethro whispered against Shannon's mouth. "Me to." She breathed as she brought Jethro down closer to her, bringing their mouths together in a longer, much deeper kiss.   
  
Jethro had missed this. He loved being in the Marine Corps, but he also loved and missed being with his beautiful wife and daughter; to be able to go to the park by their house and have a picnic in the middle of summer. The warm sun playfully licking his skin, cooled off by the light breeze, heavenly, compared to the harsh burning sun with no reprieve other than the clothes on their backs, while fighting for their country.   
  
Jethro's mind was brought out of the desert and back to the serene park, when Shannon grabbed the back of his neck, and her hands slowly teased their way down. Jethro groaned into the kiss breaking for air. The soft hands not stopping their exploration of Jethro's side and broad chest. "It's been so long Jethro." Shannon's usually light voice turned husky and teasing.

"We still have a week of leave left and I have a few more ideas that I’m sure you will love..." Jethro's voice rumbled through Shannon and she couldn't wait to get home. She was just about to reply when they heard their daughter's voice ring out once more.   
  
"C'mon Daddy! You said you would play with me!" Kelly chirped when she saw her parents still talking. She didn't know what was so important, but her daddy said that he would play with her at the park today and she wanted to play!   
  
"You heard you daughter, go play, we can always continue this conversation later Gunny.” Shannon teased playfully smirking up at Jethro seeing her husbands’ pupils dilate.

“Mrs. Potter, down the block, said Kelly could have a sleepover with her son Harry tonight.” The red headed woman continued, stretching out further on the blanket, letting the sun warm her after being stuck in the house all morning.

 "She's a miracle worker." Jethro mumbled looking at his stunning wife. Shannon laughed as Jethro kissed her one last time. "I love you Shan."   
  
Jethro stood up and made his way towards his daughter, as she took off towards the swing set once again.  
  
Shannon watched as her husband and daughter played. The warm breeze from the west surrounded her. She could hear Kelly and Jethro's voices being carried by the summer wind and an overwhelming peace overtook her.

This felt so right, spending time with the two most wonderful people that happened in her life. No worries if she would get a phone call or police at her door, bringing terrible news. To have her family complete, whole, safe and sound. It was a blessing and to hear their laughs and talk about which ice cream they would get on the way home, brought joy and happiness to her heart.   
  
So why did she feel like crying? Why amongst all this happiness and love, did it feel like her heart was breaking inside. Why did she have this feeling right in her core, that she wouldn't see her husband ever again?   
  
"I love you too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write for Wordsmith's Word of the Day, for a long time...and I am just now getting the chance to do it. 
> 
> The first word was Zephyr on Mon, 14 Mar 1994.
> 
> I plan to write starting from the first word to the latest when I have time.
> 
> *picture from wsilver on flickr*


End file.
